1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television-signal receiver suitable for application in a television apparatus corresponding to a plurality of broadcast systems, and a receiving method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user purchases and starts to use a television apparatus, there is a need for presetting of receive channels and the like. There are various methods for presetting, depending on actual circumstances of a country or region where the television apparatus is used. The television apparatus is configured to perform different presettings according to the country or the region where the television apparatus is sold. Alternatively, when a user manually performs the presetting, an instruction manual suited to the country or the region where the television apparatus is used is enclosed with the television apparatus, so that the appropriate presetting can be executed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-158686 discloses an example of a method in which a broadcast channel is automatically preset.